


Odysseus

by Sophin



Series: The Beginning [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: Siren同题作文————————————————————————奥德修斯穿过了死亡海域，塞壬站在他身边，他们一起迎接明亮而温暖的朝霞。
Relationships: Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro
Series: The Beginning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833283
Kudos: 8





	Odysseus

01.

爱上森内贵宽不像是一件意外的事情，甚至比与他上床还不出乎意料。我现在犹记得平安夜的晚上我们一同走在没有路灯但是已经熟悉的小巷里，零点过后的圣诞节里森内撞进我的怀里，露出我不熟悉的犹豫的表情，之后我们在微弱的雪花的注视下做爱，或许还有几只躲在暗处的老鼠在嘲笑两位躲在暗巷里追寻原始兽欲的人类。

但让我印象深刻的不是在小巷里的每一次性爱，而是他第一次在我的住处留宿的那晚。那天他晚上十点才下夜班，之后去排练室练到四点，那天我们为了某个已经被遗忘的原因喝了很多酒，从回到住处的第一秒开始做爱，我把他从门口的杂物柜操回床上，直到他再也没有力气在我背上挠出痕迹。

在快要到早上的时候他终于被我摁在床上操，我从背面搂着他的肩膀，用手指去挑逗他并不明显的喉结。森内又拉着我掐在他脖子上的手往血管上使劲，然后在高潮的时候把眼睛闭上不肯发出声音，他一定知道自己的呻吟有多么诱人，但永远都不会承认。

就像他羞于承认自己其实并没有那么想死一样。

“这个地方是空的吧。”射进他身体里之后，我拉开我们之间的距离，把手放在森内的左胸的位置问道，“我们家主唱是个没有心的人啊。”性爱之后我总喜欢用调笑的语气说话，然后看欣赏他有点生气的反应。

森内只是尽力扯出一个没什么力气的微笑，我猜这不仅仅是因为被操到没有力气说话导致的。接着他转过身去面对墙壁，很快就像小猫一样打起了均匀的微弱呼噜。

后来我才知道森内其实并不是容易入睡的类型，那天或许他只是非常累了。

无论是肉体还是灵魂。

我从背后抱着他，用眼神描绘他那细瘦突出的蝴蝶谷，朝阳已经爬上东京的高楼，微弱的晨光透过不严实的窗帘照在森内的胳膊上和腿上大大小小的刀刻的伤痕，我不止一次地看到或者摸到他们，但他从没有说过这些疤痕的来历，或许我能猜到一些——是关于他的家庭或是他的遭遇的吧，今天他抓着我的手去掐着他的脖子的时候我忽然感到了恐惧，我害怕失去乐队的主唱，心脏有那么一瞬间被抽空了。

也许我终于开始在意了吧，不再像以前一样什么都不在乎。我忽然开始害怕失去一位朋友。

或许别的什么人。

我睡到中午就醒来了，在床上躺了一会拼命回忆起酒精导致的模糊的片段。又是一场酒后性爱，还有醉宿。忽然叫起来的肚子提醒我昨晚只喝了酒，于是我勉强撑起身子，带开被子的时候露出了森内小小一只贴在墙边蜷缩起来的身子。我没有理他，起身出门去买食物。

回来的时候森内仍在睡着，或许翻了个身子，腰身露出来被阳光照晒着，像一只在午后露出柔软腹部享受阳光浴的黑猫。

“让他再睡一会吧，”我看着他腰上的红肿掌印想道，“昨晚做的确实有些过分了。”

02.

若是用“逃离”来形容森内的话，我想我也可以被这样形容。从大阪来到东京是为了跳舞，在舞团解散之后拿起了吉他，但说要做乐队这件事情，我不确定我是否真的能做好，确切地说我不知道我想不想做好一个乐队。当初对父母说我要作为艺人出道的时候的想法已经记不清了，或许是为了吸引喜欢的女孩子的注意力，或许是因为家里有一位可靠的哥哥能让我多放肆几年。但现在的日子仿佛是走在黑暗的森林里唯一的小径上，家人在自己幼年离家时赠与的灯笼已经灭了，而前方只有几只萤火虫微弱地照着一小段道路。

我不知道道路的尽头是有什么在等待着我，但似乎已经无法引起我的在意了。

遇见森内的时候其实我并不是很有信心也不是很迫切地想要把乐队做好，但一切都变化得太过于快速。

当时在打工的酒吧里看到他的演出之后仅是产生了邀请他加入这样一个有趣的假想，没想到第二天就在便利店里遇见了，也没想到我居然有勇气去询问他，更没有想到一个星期之后他便答应了邀请。于是第二天我们就开始了排练，他那天籁般的嗓音击中了乐队每一个人的心脏，我们家贝斯和鼓手都觉得这绝对是赚到了，甚至有了出道的念头。尽管森内摆出一张臭脸，凉太也不太敢于与他搭话。但无论是一起写歌作曲还是排练都是出乎意料的顺利，不久之后我们就联系上了愿意提供演出机会的酒吧。

那是我第一次遇见森内的那个酒吧，老板在听见森内的名字的时候笑得很夸张：“那会有很多人来捧场的，酒水一定会卖得很好。”

台上的森内是毋庸置疑的美丽，尽管谣言四起，但没有人能够拒绝在舞台上歌唱时发着光的森内。在他左侧弹吉他的时候会发现他的表演的另一层美丽：那副极具有爆发力和侵略性的音色却又夹着痛苦和温柔，有些癫狂又有些放荡的单纯，刘海盖过了眼睛却挡不住那灼热的目光，仿佛在喷洒着他生命里仅有的热血，在红色灯光的背景下，他仿佛是在火焰里舞动的塞壬，用魅惑的美丽嗓音挑逗着台下每一位观众的灵魂。

于是当我们第一次站在舞台上把排练的内容展示给观众的那个夜晚，我看见台下举起的表示着嘉奖的酒杯，有那么几个瞬间，我似乎听见了没有灯光的小路尽头传来的微弱却壮观的欢呼声。

我想森内也听见了。

03.

小时候在神话图书里读到过，塞壬是被拔去了翅膀才只能在海岸边上飞行，无法逃离囚禁她的岛屿。

演出结束之后我们会在酒吧里喝上几杯，算是员工餐。偶尔会有不知道什么时候积攒的歌迷们跑来说我们的曲子很有魄力，能带给他们力量与勇气，我笑了笑，说这些歌曲能做出这样的效果，有一半的功劳要归属于森内富有感染力的舞台表达。

“但此刻我们那位表达出强烈情绪的主唱却躲在厕所里，不敢见人。”Alex嘲笑道，灌下一口酒开始跟歌迷们聊天。

我们都知道森内在哭，凉太最先发现的，好在这个笨蛋没有直接打扰森内。

“明明是个精力旺盛并且很有力量的混蛋。”阿友感到很莫名，但终是没说透。

我不知道森内到底是因为什么而哭泣，是兴奋还是别的感情。我也不知道森内是否在用悲伤作为支撑自己的力量，我也没有仔细追问，毕竟尽管我们会上床，但我觉得他并不爱我。尽管如此，但我还是喜欢他这副撕心裂肺的癫狂，也喜欢在他左侧弹吉他或者往前排跑着钓鱼，或者是在不用按弦的时候去呼噜他一把。

久违地感觉到长久的快乐与兴奋。

Alex曾问过我森内是不是不想做乐队了，理由是他也看见了森内手臂上密密麻麻但并不能轻易看出的的疤痕。

“我不知道，我有些担心这点，但他不愿意说。”我说。

“如果你在意的话，你最好早点问他，不然一切都来不及了。”Alex说，“他是你带回来的人。”

“但他不喜欢我，成天摆着臭脸。”我摊开手表示森内并不信任我。

“但他接受了你的邀请，并且已经在乐队里待了小半年，写了不少歌——多数是你在作曲，不是吗。”

我不知道该怎么把话接下去。

森内信任我吗？

大概在进了乐队半年之后，森内与其他人之间的距离感开始变得不那么明显了。尽管经历了鼓手的更换，但森内终于会习惯性地认为自己是乐队的一员了。我们偶尔会一起出去玩，去居酒屋喝酒然后趴在栏杆上抽烟，聊着有的没的天马行空的东西。有一次他喝大了，一反常态地拉着我们绘声绘色地描述他的葬礼的画面，那天他特别地情绪化，讲了没多久就开始掉眼泪，又忽然地笑起来喝了两杯shot，然后继续滔滔不绝地说着酒后胡话。

那天晚上做爱的时候他哭了，不知道是因为我因为酒精有些粗暴的动作还是几个小时前他讲述葬礼时的情绪在延续。他哭得很惨烈，从我插进他的后穴的那一刻开始就紧紧地搂着我的脖子，把鼻涕眼泪以及断断续续带着哭腔的呻吟一起闷在我的肩头，头顶的短发挠得我耳后的皮肤痒痒，我用手顺着他背后的皮肤想让他冷静一些，但却换来了森内更加主动地摆动自己的腰身。

他咬上我肩膀的力度在他逐步加快的喘息频率中跟着增大，抱着我的胳膊也是。

“弄疼你了吗？”被揪疼了后脑的头发的时候我问道。在与Alex谈话之后我不由得有些担心森内的状态，或许是心理作用吧，我忽然觉得不再与和成员们有隔阂的森内此刻正在做着什么危险的打算。

他最近向我邀床的频率见长——虽然我也很乐意接受，谣言里传的魅惑众生的小主唱的邀请我怎么忍心拒绝——但事实上森内对于性的需求并不仅仅是生理上在渴望，而更像是在寻找什么发泄方式。

比如现在，他把整张脸都埋在我的颈窝处，用他以为我听不见的声量在哭泣。

眼泪鼻涕都流出来的话我肯定知道的啊，笨蛋。

我不知道该怎么安慰他，于是我摁着他的脑袋给他调了个身子背对着我——没有去看他的表情——把他上半身压进床垫继续下身的抽插。森内在脸碰着床单的那一瞬间便把枕头胡乱地抓过来垫着脑袋，枕头被他放在臂弯里，他用手肘顶着床垫把手举过头顶向后抱着头，细瘦的手指插进汗湿的发间，稍稍用力想要握着什么什么东西，他肩膀上精瘦的肌肉也跟着绷紧了。我握着他的腰用力让他尽可能吞下我的阴茎，浑圆的臀瓣撞在大腿根前侧发出清脆的声响，肠道里的润滑液在阴茎不断地进出带动下被搅出了细泡，顺着交合的位置爬向森内的囊袋，液滴挂在那里，像饱满甜美的葡萄。

小个子动听的呻吟被闷在枕头里，我猜如果这时候我去亲吻他的后颈的话一定会打断他的发泄，那我就再也无法听见海妖那甜腻的欢叫了。森内撅着屁股来迎合操弄，他被龟头碾过前列腺产生的快感顺着阴茎上凸起的血管朝着我的神经向上传递，大脑在接受这份来自身下人的刺激之后命令我掰开他的臀瓣把自己嵌得更深，逼迫森内把他那些魅惑的喘息呻吟穿透柔软的枕头释放到空气中。

直到所有的喘息都被身体里炸开的多巴胺礼炮的轰鸣给掩盖。

04.

三月份的第一个星期里，樱花搭乘着暖风席卷东京街头的每一根树枝，粉色的花瓣落下的时候会和烟气混在一起，让视线变得模糊起来。

恰如森内同我之间的关系。

和森内上床出于意外，但在那之后愈发频繁的性事让我开始怀疑这件意外的初衷。尽管我对他的态度开始愈发地模糊起来，但我想森内并不爱我，我们只是上床做爱，单纯的肉体的交合，简单的操与被操的关系，甚至简单到没有交流，也没有金钱的交易，仅仅是释放一具躯体对另一具躯体最原始的欲望。

“不要爱上我啊。”某一次性爱之后，森内在屁股里仍旧含着我的精液的时候说道，透过烟雾我看见他脸上挂着嘲讽的笑容。

那刚才趴在我肩膀上差点没止住眼泪的那个森内是谁啊？

更多时候，森内不喜欢在性爱当中说话——我从第一次在小巷里做的时候就察觉到了——有时候他甚至不愿意叫出来，这和舞台上挥洒着汗水与情绪的他完全不一样。大多数情况下他会在高潮之后抱着我喘一会，把脸埋进我的脖子里或者是枕头里闭着眼休息。进入春天后他开始会趴在我肩头哭泣，有几次还哭得特别凶，我询问是不是我弄疼他了他却摇着头否认，但还是止不住眼泪，这点倒是和他在舞台上哭包的形象相符的。只是在台上成员们很少能腾出手来安慰他，只能偶尔抚一下他的背，他在床上掉眼泪的时候我往往就是安静地抱着他直到他的情绪变得平稳下来，偶尔会落下几个吻在肩头或者脸颊上。

有时候会突然想要亲吻他那两片时不时吐出尖锐发言的唇瓣，但我想他不喜欢我，他从不在性爱之外的时间亲吻我。就算是在做爱的时候也很少亲吻，我们之间的关系也简单得只剩下乐队成员和炮友这样的关系，单纯操与被操的肉体关系。

“可是你叫的很好听。”我挥开遮挡在两人之间的烟雾去啃咬他的锁骨，半强迫地分开他的双腿把阴茎送进森内下身那仍有些红肿发软的穴道。他还没有把烟抽完，夹着烟头的手小心翼翼地插进我的发间避免火星溅上。

“嘶——”还是避免不了被烫到的命运。我丢掉烟头，就这体型优势报复森内。

森内很少留下过夜，他一般会赶着天亮之前最后一班夜间公交离开。我躺在床上抽烟看他穿上鞋出门，就着余韵写一小段曲子，再缕清一遍乐队活动的安排，之后放下手机。

那天晚上我睡得很好。梦里原本阴沉的森林忽然被隐约照出了一条小径，远方传来夜莺熟悉的歌声，温柔如水。

我无法定义森内对我怀有的感情。但似乎从那个春天开始，心中无法描述的情絮种子在落樱的滋润下逐渐发芽。包裹着对未知的期待、甚至有些兴奋与快乐的种子被写进歌词里编入旋律中，随着智也的鼓的节奏舞动着稚嫩的枝干迫不及待地长大，想要伸长枝叶去触碰到更多的未知的东西。

不是出于肉体上的欲望，也不像是爱情那么纯粹的奉献精神，而是对未知事物迫切的求知欲。

塞壬的嗓音也是死亡海域的迷雾里的灯塔，是引领迷路的旅人驶向海岸的向导。

05.

第一次巡演进行得异常顺利，一个月的时间我们就走遍了关东地区，演出的场地比酒吧大很多，灯光设计的效果更加绚丽，台下的观众也是比喝了酒的客人更要热情。我们在热烈的氛围当中用比以往更多的力气去传达更加热烈的情绪，尖叫声与叫好声充斥着大脑，直到谢幕，甚至回到酒店之后。

森内在一点整的时候敲开我的房间门，我知道他是来邀床了，这是我们持续了小半年的习惯。我去给他开门，他拿着两罐啤酒大摇大摆地走进来大咧咧地躺在床上，让我想起凉太喜欢的漫画里的笨蛋小混混。

“为巡演顺利干杯。”他把两罐啤酒都打开，递给我其中一罐，伸长了胳膊与我碰杯。

然后他在我刚咽下第三口酒的时候骑在我身上，眼眸里盛满了欲望。

“做吧。夜晚快要结束了。”

我说好。

骑乘是森内的偏爱姿势，我想这应该是因为他不肯低头的脾气，即使作为在性爱中是被插入的那一方也要拥有主导权。

当然我并不讨厌，一点都不，谁能拒绝像他这样瘦小却不柔弱的顶着天使一般纯洁面容的野猫呢。我把手放在他的尾椎处向下挤压，仿佛能够让他的敏感点更加紧挨着埋在体内阴茎，捏着他的臀瓣在他大腿因为快感开始痉挛的时候作为支撑，说不清是我下身向上挺动的节奏带着他喘息，还是那动人的呻吟在引导我加大进出他体内的频率与力度。

明明在不久之前喝了很多酒，但森内还是很快达到了高潮，并且射的很多，甚至有些溅到了我的下巴的位置。我抹去白浊，抬手送近森内的嘴边，看他趴在我胸前一点一点地用舌尖舔舐沾着精液的食指。

“你那天为什么找了我弹吉他？”我把拇指留在他的口腔中，用食指去捏他残留着婴儿肥的脸。

“你好看呗。”他含糊不清地开口，笑嘻嘻地撑起身子坐好，在俯身与我接吻的时候领着我用手上的琴茧探入他还夹着精液的后穴。

像是在小巷里的第一次一样。

我怎么可能忍住不把他压在身下欺负。

森内的腿很精瘦，但并不是没有肌肉，那双腿缠在我的腰上夹得很紧，他的后穴也是，肠肉在我退出去的时候恋恋不舍的吸吮着，在操进去的时候争先恐后地贴上灼热的顶部。森内把手搭在我的肩膀上，指甲应该在背后划了好几道痕迹，他扬起头露出不明显的喉结引诱我去啃咬，紧致的穴道在快感的冲击下咬紧了阴茎，我差点在这样的刺激下提前射出来。

呻吟的声音断断续续地从森内的嘴角漏出，在房间里回荡着敲击着鼓膜，我真想用手机录下来，有那么一瞬间我怀疑我再也无法听见这般天籁。但我很快就被多巴胺带走了注意力，抬起森内的大腿，掰开那肉感十足的臀瓣把自己更深地埋入他的身体，丝毫不留力气地冲撞着。伸手抚上小个子胳膊上的与浅红色疤痕交缠的混乱纹身，我忍不住顺着手臂由肩膀到胳膊地亲吻那些美丽的图案，亲吻最后到达指尖，我抬起他的手与他十指相扣，扣着他的腰身进行更加猛烈地撞击，在穴道因为高潮持续收缩的时候用精液挤占他小腹内部的空间。

森内真的很性感，无论是在台上唱歌的放肆，还是在闷在我怀里悄悄抹去被操出的眼泪的傲娇，或者是在性爱之后吞云吐雾的嬉笑。我坐在床尾抽烟，看他把还剩半罐的啤酒一饮而尽，隔着袅袅云烟把玩着手里的打火机。

“我要戒烟了。”他吐出一口烟气，卷曲的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，嘴角是朝上勾起来的，“祝我成功。”

“好，祝你成功。” 我举起烟头表示尊重。

他隔着烟气突然笑得跟在夜里发疯的傻子一样。

巡演的时候森内不会在我的房间里过夜，他抽完一根烟就裹着衣服准备回去，我点上另一根烟看着走到门口，又忽然想起了什么似的挨着门框转身。烟雾缭绕的房间里我看不清森内的动作，只听见他不合时宜的问好。

谁会在凌晨三点说早上好啊。我狠狠地吸了一口烟。

06.

奥德修斯在穿过死亡海域的时候命令船员用蜜蜡堵上耳朵，尽管自己被绑在桅杆上，但也算是独享了塞壬那勾人心魂的演奏，即使灵魂也顺着歌声飘向海面。

大概是做了个噩梦。

我梦见森内从便利店里买了香烟回到房间，把手机丢在床上去了卫生间，然后坐在马桶上一根接一根地抽完一整包烟。他撰着烟头与镜子里的影像对骂，叼着烟坐进浴缸里，打开热水直到水位涨到脚踝的高度，他坐在花洒下方无声大笑，浑身都在颤抖，一抽一抽的，膝盖曲起被胳膊环抱，手掌搁置在肩胛骨的位置，脸埋进腿间，我看不清他的表情，我猜他在哭。

我想抱着他，但我不知道怎么走向前去。

接着他把最后一个烟屁股丢开。我看见他用小刀沿着手臂上的旧伤比划，一刀接着一刀，速度越来越快，虽然没有沿着动脉划动，但血液很快就成股落下，溅起粉红色的水花。森内还在颤抖地大笑，嘴角快要咧开到耳根，恍惚间我仿佛听见他的笑声。

很难听啊。不知道是在笑还是在哭的表情，眼泪与血液都没有停止掉落，断断续续的抽噎夹在持续的癫狂的笑声里。

那太疼了。我说不出话，只觉得心脏发紧，我迫切地想要从这个梦里醒来。

森内用右手抱紧自己细窄的肩膀，慢慢地滑落进浴缸里。

传说中塞壬在与缪斯的音乐比赛落败之后被拔去双翅而无法飞翔，那她在捕获猎物的时候的笑声是否也夹揉着痛苦的过去。

我呼喊着森内的名字醒来，手机提示我收到一条森内发来的消息，但我被梦中的场景吓着了，抓了件外套就往森内的房间跑去。

小个子穿着单薄的短袖侧着身蜷缩在半满的浴缸里，缸中的液体已经变成粉红色，森内左手腕上的小蝙蝠往外吐出鲜血搅入水中，沿着他脸侧的轮廓扩散。他闭上眼睛的模样很安静，脸上似乎还有未干的泪痕没被血水淹没。叫完救护车，我放下手机去试探他的呼吸，三个小时前还叼着烟一边喋喋不休地吐槽乐队演出出的纰漏一边手舞足蹈地殴打节奏组泄愤的小主唱和现在安静地躺在那里的小个子的身影重合在一起。

城市还没有醒来，这个房间太过于安静了。安静到寂寞又急躁的心脏跳动的声音很快就充斥了鼓膜，心脏被狠狠地揪住了似的发疼，视线被无意识涌上来的泪水模糊的时候我才意识到我在哭泣。

仿佛又回到了经常重复的梦中，只是林中的小径此刻被光线照耀着，远方传来人群热情的呼喊，我拼命向前跑去。我看见阿友与Alex在道路一侧的高树下吃章鱼小丸子，他们跟我打招呼；我还碰见了智也与凉太，他们说在前边等我，便一溜烟的跑了。欢呼声越来越热烈，刺眼的灯光告诉我来到了小径的尽头——是舞台，凉太和智也已经在自己的位置上摆弄乐器了，森内举着旗子朝我走来，我低头看见自己背着吉他，森内也看见了，于是他兴奋地开始挥动旗子，台下的观众也跟着一起晃动着身子，他们尖叫着，音量逐渐扩大，森内的笑容也一起扩大，我也是，我甚至可以听见自己笑出了声，特别畅快的那种笑声。

终于看清了在这条路的尽头等待着我的惊喜。

海雾散去，悚人的嘶叫声被清脆的鸟儿高歌的声音取代，属于夏日的热情阳光照射下来，一切都变得明亮了。

07.

我跟着上了救护车，森内被呼吸罩与纱布包裹着，手臂胖了一圈。我伸手去抓小个子的手，把他冰冷的手掌贴在自己的脸上，希望能把自己的体温与忽然明确的执念一起传递给他。

手机响了，收到森内发送的定时邮件。是一封遗书，但是在这个时间点发送的话，你根本就不是很想要死去，不是吗。

你想都不要想。

我不会放手的。

森内躺在床上，瘦弱的胸腔做着不明显的起伏。下午的时候护士说他的情况逐渐稳定，凉太与智也在傍晚的时候离去，若是离开森内我无法平静，于是我选择留下陪护过夜。

走廊安静得只剩下护士查房的脚步声，月光透过窗纱照进来，铺在森内安静的睡颜，柔化了他白日里的尖刺。我忽然想起他在我那留宿的时候，我偶尔会抱着他入睡，像搂着一副骨架，我无法理解的纹身爬满他细瘦的胳膊，我很难不去注意它们——尤其是我碰到它们的时候——暗绿色的图案与暗红色的新旧疤痕纠缠在一起，宛如攀附着大理石柱生长的血色荆棘上干花在争先恐后地绽放。

我牵起他的手放在脸上，亲吻他的掌心，他小小一只躺在那里。他太瘦了，我想，不禁皱眉，即使是哈哈镜里投射出来的影像都骨瘦如柴。他还很矮，是很轻易就被人群埋没的高度，如果能牵着他的手，我甚至不敢在马路上放开他，我害怕他会随着人流永远地消失，或者在几日之后出现在下水道的入海口。

我害怕他会继续伤害自己。

我在我的未来给他留出了一大块空间，我想要同乐队一起走下去，写更多而歌、发更多的专辑、去更大的场地巡演，我想要森内作为我的主唱，按着我编的曲子唱出每一句我写的歌词。

在那个梦里，在海雾散去的时候，那天籁一般的歌声唤醒我的灵魂，塞壬站在我的面前，用头顶蹭我的掌心。

春天结束了，原本无法描述的情絮种子在夏天晴日的照耀下破土而出。新生的枝叶跟着乐队新谱的乐曲踩着节奏舞动着长大、伸长，迫不及待地去触碰所有的未知的感情。

忽然我发现我爱他，我爱他那副被天使亲吻过的嗓音，那副姣好的容貌，还有是那双小鹿般透彻晶亮的眼眸，楚楚可怜却总是透着不愿意服从的凶狠与决绝。我想要保护他。我害怕他眼里的光消失在人群的平庸中，我害怕他胳膊上血红色的伤疤像荆棘一样把他杀死在自己制造的囚笼中。无论是出于同情也好，基于肉体关系也好，我爱森内贵宽，爱他的所有不堪与痛苦，爱他全部的光芒与利刺，爱他作为森内贵宽的森内贵宽。

08.

睡着的森内与醒来的贵宽几乎是两个极端。

“你凭什么自作主张地去救我，你凭什么坚持邀请我加入乐队，你凭什么轻易闯进我的生活。”我沉默地承受着伴随着小个子的尖叫的虚弱拳头，他手腕上还吊着盐水，纱布很严实地把手臂上的伤疤藏好。我抱着他不让他自己动到伤口，昏迷了几日没有进食的森内很快就卸了力气摊下来，下巴搭在他刚狠狠咬过肩膀上。

“我好不容易才攒够了理由的。”森内虚弱地自言自语，他大概以为我听不见。

如果不想被听见的话，就不要在我耳边说啊。笨蛋。

我顺着森内的背让他平复呼吸，他没有力气反抗我，我终于有机会同他捋清这段糟乱的感情与关系。

“我没有想到你能答应加入，也没想到你居然还愿意跟我一起写歌。”

“我看了你的邮件，贵宽，你根本就没有打算去死吧——虽然这么我很自私地这么猜测了，但我还是想这么认为。算好了时间发定时的短信给我们，看起来像是恶作剧，其实你是在期待有人去找你吧。这样就会发现你，把你救回来。你根本就没有很想要去死吧，你只是想要被明确告知这一点吧。”

他不做声，闭着眼睛，身子颤抖，呼吸很重，我有点担心他会过呼吸。

“其实在你之前我没想到我把这个乐队做出来了。”我继续说， “效果还不错。凉太与我在十三岁的时候就上了东京，做艺人——舞团，然后很快就解散了。那时候我才十六岁，凉太十五，两个什么都不懂的蠢货中二期青少年能做什么。Alex与我都是热血的傻逼，乐队当时就是傻逼的产物，我在天台上逼着他学贝斯纯粹属于脑袋一热，我们都是傻逼。”

“不过我想也无所谓，反正我无聊的要死——我不喜欢上学，谁喜欢呢，我也不会考大学，如果实在没法生活的话我就回大阪老家，反正我哥比我有出息多了，父母不需要我挣钱养他们，家里面也没人管我是否继续做艺人。”

“直到第一次在酒吧演出的时候。你抬着头唱歌，在舞台上发光。那一瞬间我忽然意识到我真的很想把乐队做下去，想写更多的歌，取更大的场馆演出。你知道吗，原本我一个人在黑漆漆的森林里面迷路，忽然有一道光引导我走到岸边，海浪给我送来一大堆的宝藏。我再也不想放手。”

“你不要承认你不想要这样的效果。我们都知道你在演出之后会去厕所哭，你是忽然发现了其实你没有那么讨厌自己。当时你叫我去了解关于你的流言，我早就知道的，你要知道并不只有你一个人觉得生活无望，但如果你真的想死的话，你没必要等那么长时间，借口说积攒自杀的理由。”

“你根本没有在积攒理由，你是想要等一个救赎——我猜——你在赌，赌一个机会把你从旧时的痛苦中解救出来。你在逃避，抽烟喝酒自甘堕落也好，纹身也好，做爱也好，你只想把注意力从回忆里转移到别的什么地方。虽然你无法逃离——我自私地认为——但是你忽然发现自己其实还有那么一点期待，你说你频繁地跟我上床是因为心烦，但是我想你在挣扎——在因为旧日的痛苦想彻底结束一切与忽然发现有人还在关心着你之间挣扎。”

“你在半夜三点道早安的时候就是在下注吧，你在赌我会不会去找你，赌我们是不是真的如你所期待的那样在乎你。”

“你是被在乎的——我现在就明确地告诉你——你，森田贵宽，是被我，被凉太和智也，被歌迷还有许许多多别的人在乎。”

“你就是海浪给我送来的宝藏。我不关心你的家庭或者你的所谓什么狗屁过去，我只想要你作为我们乐队的主唱，同我们一起走下去。”

“不要说什么‘麻烦再找一位主唱’这样的屁话，我跟你讲，你这样的主唱只有一个，你也只有一个。”

“所以你答应我，作为我的主唱答应我。”

“你不要离开我，也不要离开我们。”

“你不是在骗我吧。”森内抬起头，水汪汪的眸子瞪得浑圆，他咬着后槽牙一个字一个字地往外蹦着带着威胁的话，“如果你骗我，你这辈子都别想再找到我。”

我亲吻他的脸颊，吻去掉落的眼泪，最后我终于用亲吻那两瓣肖想已久的嘴唇。

“不会。”

他扑在我怀里哭的更厉害了。

09.

“亨——啊——那里、不要——”森内像八爪鱼一样夹着我，外面里面都是，他的皮肤泛着粉红，脸颊更是跟充了血一样像个熟透的番茄——跟我带他从医院回到家中那天傍晚在金色霞光接受我的告白的时候一样。

我在晚霞中告诉森内我爱他，爱他那副被天使亲吻过的嗓音与姣好的容貌，爱他那双小鹿般透彻晶亮的眼眸充满楚楚可怜的泪水却总是透着不愿意服从的凶狠与决绝，爱他的所有不堪和痛苦与全部的光芒和利刺，爱他作为森内贵宽的森内贵宽。

“你不专心。”森内用指甲挠我的背，肠道里的肌肉也夹了夹，我回过神来的时候发现他又开始哭了。

“你之前可没这么话多。”我稍用力把自己往他的身体深处捅了几寸，又捅出几声好听的呻吟。

“呜——混蛋——”他没有像以前一样掩饰自己的喘息，转而仰起脖子半眯起眼睛瞪着我——他又不承认了，但我知道这是他在撒娇——他熟透的的脸已经告诉我了，半张的发出迷人的喘息的嘴也是。

于是我终于用亲吻那两瓣肖想已久的嘴唇来传达对森内的爱意——作为乐队的队长，作为同伴，作为爱人——拨开森内过度保护而伤害到自己的尖刺来拥抱他，来把被困于荆棘丛里的黑猫拥入怀里，告诉他我爱他。

10.

奥德修斯穿过了死亡海域，塞壬站在他身边，他们一起迎接明亮而温暖的朝霞。


End file.
